Falling
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Abby lives normally until a unexpected guest comes and messes with her life. Suggest a person whom Abby can meet and guess who it is! This is my first story so give it a chance. No hate please any way read on!
1. Chapter 1

Falling Chapter 1: Darn skeletons & Roof holes

It was just a normal day in Abby's world. She was working on her minecart track to the nearest village. She placed down one last fence and decided she was done for the day. The sun was beginning to set. She sprinted home down the track. Once inside she fed her wolves and went up to her floor to go to bed. She fell asleep but not for long around 2 hours later she awoke to the sound of shattering glass. She shot up and stared at the person who had fallen through her roof. He looked badly cut so she put another bed down and placed the person on it. She gently bandaged him. When she was done he woke up grumbling about something that sounded like a skeleton and that it had shot him off of something. He had been expecting to be in the middle of nowhere, when he realized he was in a house he nearly knocked Abby over. "Who are you!? Where am I!" he screamed. Abby although shocked responded calmly, "My name is Abby and you fell through my roof", she said gesturing to the 5 block hole in her roof. "Oh. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said. "It's ok I don't mind it happens all the time." She said. "People fall through your roof or you get yelled at?" he asked. "People yell at me." She said giggling. "Anyways you should probably get some rest." she said. "Oh alright." He said before lying down on his bed. Abby patched up the hole in the roof then got back into bed smiling as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling chapter 2: Who are you?! & crazy miners

Abby woke up staring at the sleeping figure of the man who had fallen through her roof the night before. She supposed that she should wake him. She got up and went over to his bed and shook him, he opened his eyes and asked her, "What are we doing today?" Abby responded, "I thought we would go mining. Sound good?" "Yeah, but let's get some picks first. Do you have and iron ones?" he asked. "Yeah I have tons here." She said as she handed him 2 iron picks. "Thanks, but can I have a sword please?" he asked. Abby handed him a enchanted diamond sword with Fire aspect 2 and Sharpness 1. "Whoa awesome, thanks Abby!" he exclaimed. "No problem." She said as she put on her diamond boots and got her pick. "Ok let's go… oh wait let me feed my dogs first." She said. She quickly fed them, and then they headed for her mine. Once inside the mine they spilt up. Abby went right and her friend went left. Abby had a clock with her, and she saw that the sun would set soon. She had finished mining for the day coming up with: 47 iron, 10 gold, two 64 stacks of coal and 2 diamonds. Meanwhile her friend was struggling to get a piece of iron. He finally got it and ran back to the entrance to meet Abby. "Hey I got 50 iron, 5 gold, 57 coal and 1 diamond." He said. "Wow. You are one crazy miner." Abby said. "Anyways we have to go back now." The two walked back to Abby's house, almost getting run over by Abby's friend Delaine on her horse Comet along with her dog Stardust. "Whoa there Comet!" she said. "Hey Abby what's up. Who is that?" Delaine asked. "He's a friend we just went mining." Abby responded. "Anyways we got to go see you later Del!" Abby yelled as she sprinted home with her friend. Soon they arrived back at Abby's house. They smelted the ores and went to bed. The next morning Abby awoke to the sound of shattering glass 4 times worse than last time. There on the floor were what looked like 3 ninjas and a girl. By now my friend had woken up and he helped me set up some more beds and laid them down. I started pulling out the shards of glass. The first one to wake up was the girl. She shook her head. "Oh what happened...?" She said not even noticing us for a few minutes as she looked around. "Who are you?" she asked us. "My name is Abby and this is my friend." Abby replied. "Oh ok my name is Kitty. (1) Those are my friends, Frost, Blaze and Fury." "Ok, but how did you get here?" Abby asked as she filled in the 7 block hole in her roof. _To be continued….._

**A/N: ok (1) Kitty, Frost, Blaze and Fury don't belong to me KxF BxF asked me to put them in and if you read this can you tell me what their personalities are like and hair/eye color. And the longer chapter was requested by Kongyroo1 hope you enjoyed. Till next time Kitcat signing out, Peace guys. (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Falling chapter 3: Really Ella? & Little brothers

Abby was bored nothing had really happened today. She decided to go for a walk with one of the wolves; she hadn't done that in a while. She took K-dog out with her. The two walked through the plains to the forest where Ella lived. Ella at this moment was harvesting her crops, so she soon caught sight of Abby and K-dog. "Hey Abby!" she called out. Once Abby was closer she said, "Hi Ella can we talk?" Ella said "Sure anything for a friend." The two went into Ella's house. The house was small but Ella liked it. Abby and Ella sat down on the couch and started to talk. Abby was told her about everything including yesterday's events. Ella said, "Wow. That must be hard for you. Anyways I have a surprise for you." "What is it?" Abby asked. "Your brother is coming to visit!" Ella exclaimed. "Really Ella?" Abby asked. Her brother hadn't come to visit in a while so she wasn't sure if this was true. "Yes he is coming! He sent this letter. See?" said Ella holding out the letter. Abby was excited yet worried. What would her brother think of the others? Would he be rude or kind to them? She wondered. Ella said, "You should probably go back now they might be worried." Abby knew she was right. "Ella when will he be here?" she asked. "Tomorrow, now goodbye Abby." Ella said hugging her friend. Abby quickly went home to tell the others about this. She ran into her friend Snow on the way and told her as well. Snow was very excited and went on to Brook's house to tell her. It was getting dark and Abby couldn't see as well. She had her sword pulled out just in case. Then she saw something that made her laugh. There was Delanie talking to an enderman again. This was something she did. She understood enderman and could speak to them. Abby didn't know how it was possible but this made her feel safer. She continued home.

Meanwhile… the others were panicking well mainly her friend. He was scared she wouldn't come back. It was up to Kitty and her friends to calm him down. He was calmed down soon enough because then Abby walked into the room with K-dog. At this time it was decided that they should get some rest.

**A/N: I will reply to reviews now**

**Kongyroo1: No he is not notch or herobrine sorry but thanks for telling me about my run on actions hopefully I can fix that**

**iEcho13: Not him he is someone different but he will be in a later chapter.**

**KxF and BxF: Thanks for that information it will be a lot easier to do your characters now**

**And yes Delanie can speak to endermen she is special. Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Falling chapter 4: Minecart tracks and Brook's headphones

"Hey can you help me with something?" Abby asked the others. Kitty responded, "What is it?" "My minecart track, I need help with it." Abby told them. Kitty said , "Sounds cool. Do we use Redstone and stuff like that?" "Yeah. We need oak wood planks, fences, rails, powered rails, and Redstone torches." "Ok I will go get the Redstone torches. "Said Kitty. "Frost can you get the planks and fences?" asked Abby. Frost nodded and went to find them. Kitty headed off to find the Redstone torches. Abby looked through her chests to find the rails and powered rails. "Hey do you remember where we put the rails?" she asked him. "Errr no I don't sorry Abby." He said. "Oh wait I remember I still have them." She said and started laughing. "Ok we have everything. Let's go out now." Abby told them. The group of six walked down the track to where Abby had left off. "Ok we will work in pairs. Fury and Blaze you will work together. Frost and Kitty will work together and I will work with him. Ok?" "Yeah." They said. "We will do rails and Redstone torches, Fury and Blaze will do the wooden planks and Frost and Kitty will do the fences. Let's begin!" By the end of the day there was only 30 blocks left to go. "I think we're done for the day let's go back." Abby said. The group walked back. What they saw caused them to laugh so hard it hurt. There was Abby's brother hanging from a second floor window holding headphones and a very ticked off Brook on the ground without her headphones. "Give me back my headphones you little brat!" she screamed. "Never!" he said back. What happened next was absolutely hilarious. Brook pulled out her bow and fired an arrow near his hand hold. He was so scared he fell landing face first on the ground. Brook picked up her headphones and put them on. "Good night to you." She said kicking dirt into his face. "Well… I guess we should… take you to your room." I said between giggles. He sighed and went to his room. The rest of us went to bed giggling like maniacs.

**A/N: There is the 4****th**** chapter hope you enjoyed even though the beginning was kind of bad (I had writer's block when I did that part) Suggest more people and review! Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Falling chapter 5: Delanie's Portal & Plane crashes

Abby walked down the worn trail to the house at the edge of it. She walked up and knocked on the door. Delanie answered. "Hey Abby ready to see what I've been working on?" she asked. Abby was a little bit worried. "You know what happened last time you said that?"

*Flashback*

"Ok Abby lets go in." Said Delanie gesturing to the Nether portal she had created. Abby walked in and was teleported to the other dimension Del followed soon after.

Suddenly the sound of a ghast was heard. Abby having brought cobblestone built a small shelter around the portal. "There the portal is safe we can go and explore now." Abby said.

Delanie and Abby were standing on 6 pieces of cobblestone a ghast firing furiously at them. "Delanie I will never ever do this again. I only have one heart!" Abby yelled.

*Flashback ends*

"Well we don't have to go inside I just need to show you. "Said Delanie. "Oh alright Del I'll look." Abby said looking at the door. Abby opened the door to see another portal her friend had made. "Wow. It looks cool Del." Abby said. "Heh. Thanks Abby It took me forever." She said. "Hey Del how about we can go back to my house?" Abby asked. "Sure let's go." Replied Delanie.

(Somewhere else)**A/N: Here you go iEcho13 (:**

Hey what's that? Wondered Sky. He was so focused on the house that he didn't respond to his friend. "SKY!" his friend yelled. This snapped Sky out of it. "What?" he asked. "Where are we going next?" his friend asked him. "Back to base I guess." He replied. He then started to talk to his friend when something flew by them, Abby's brother testing out his plane. Her brother wasn't really the most careful or smartest person so let's just say he crashed. "We need to help that boy." Sky said. "Sky he crashed in a pond… full of squids." His friend said staring at the slowly sinking plane. "HELP I CAN'T SWIM!" Abby's brother screamed. "That's it I'm going after him!" Sky yelled. He ran towards the pond Abby's brother had landed in. "Grab my hand." He told the boy. Abby's brother reached out his hand to Sky's. Sky pulled him back to the land. The others who had watched this whole thing from afar ran over to where they were. "Thank you!" they yelled. "No problem." He said. Sky's friend just watched this. Abby and Delanie soon arrived in this area staring at the large group of people. "Um Hi?" Abby said. The rest of them turned around. Kitty said. "Well this is awkward….."

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter In chapter three I promised iEcho13 that I would put SkydoesMinecraft In here so there you have It and oh remember our friend from the first chapter? Next chapter you will learn his name. Oh leave a suggestion for which one of Sky's friends I should use. Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling chapter 6: Stardust Comet fail & Confessions

**? POV**

Should I tell them? They deserve to know. "Hey Abby? Can I tell you something?" I call out to her.

"Sure what's up?" she responds coming over to me. "Abby I still haven't told you who I am." I say to her.

"Tell me then." She says. It's not that easy Abby I wanted to say to her.

"My name is Night… I got shot by a skeleton onto your roof somehow and fell through." I say.

"Wait Night as in Night, Tina and Daisy?" She asks me.

"Yes Tina is my sister and Daisy is our friend." I tell her.

"Wait what happened to Tina and Daisy?" she asks.

"Tina went missing so Daisy and I went looking for her and got separated. She has the wolves." I tell Abby.

"I remember a few days ago Brook told me about seeing a red wolf near her house. It could have been Mari." She tells me. "Ella also found a red collar on a bush near her house with the name Kala on it 2 days ago they must be nearby." She continues.

I need to find them I think. "Abby we can talk more about this later ok?" I tell her.

"Okay Night" she replies.

**Abby POV**

Glad that's over I can't believe that is Night. Delanie told me about his group. Maybe I'll go listen to some music.

I walk in there only to find Sky trying to pry a Budder block out of the floor.

"Sky put that back!" my brother is yelling at him while Kitty and her friends just faceplam in the back ground.

"Sky I worked hard to find that so please put it back." I tell him.

"But I want it. It's a budder block!" he says. I put the block back into place and make Sky leave it alone.

"Go get some from the chest in the other room." I tell him.

I then leave the room to go outside.

**Delanie POV**

"Stop doing that Comet ahhhhh!" I scream at my white horse that keeps running away every time I try to close the fence gate.

Abby is coming over again, Maybe she can help me. "Hey Abby little help here?" I call out.

"Sure. What's wrong?" she asks.

"Comet refuses to go in the freaking stable!" I tell her and she nods. I get on Comet and steer her into the steer her into the stable. I get off and close the gate behind me.

"Thanks so much Abby." I tell her. "Want to go play with Stardust?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. I don't want to go tell Sky to get off of everything made of Budder right now." She says. The two of us walk over to the small house I made for Stardust to sleep in.

"Stardust come out and play." I say to her. Stardust comes out barking and jumps all over us.

"One word for today Fail." Abby says. I smile back at her.

**Zkdm912 POV**

"If Sky doesn't stop touching everything he's going to kill himself." I say to the others and they nod.

"So true." Says Kitty.

**A/N: LOL Guys anyways Night is part of our crew and we has a mystery on our hands. Sky is taking all of Abby's Budder and touching EVERYTHING! **

**Anyways Reviews:**

**Blaze : I'm planning on it (:**

**KxF and BxF: Yep using him and did you forget your password or something because I haven't seen your photo.**

**Kongyroo1: Thanks and as you already know Fluffy is in Red Raindrops and will end up here just like Night.**

**Oh ask the character's questions in their stories guys (:**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**

**Zkdm912: *Sets off TNT for his own reasons***


End file.
